


Nothing Good Comes After Midnight

by mimi_chi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Foul Language, M/M, Multi, Physical Violence as Foreplay, Porn Without Plot, Some Bondage, Terrible People Being Terrible, Threesome, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi_chi/pseuds/mimi_chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cavallone Decimo had only one wish for his birthday, and Xanxus can be surprisingly generous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Good Comes After Midnight

While it wasn’t strange for the Tenth Cavallone Don to request an audience with the Varia, since even the most softhearted and weak mafia boss needed dirty work done every now and then, what was rare was that Dino Cavallone would request one solely with Xanxus.

It was no secret that Xanxus held no love for the newest boss of the Cavallone Family despite the fact that he was a generous patron. There was plenty of speculation as to why Xanxus didn’t care for him, ranging from Cavallone knowing a few of Xanxus darker secrets to rumors that the two of them were fighting over a lover.

As with most things concerning Xanxus, it was far more complicated than that.

When Xanxus had first become aware of Cavallone’s pitiful existence, he had been the no-good son of a Family barely clinging to relevance. As if that wasn’t enough, he had been set on squandering his birthright, declaring such soft hearted notions about not wanting to harm others and that he hated violence. Their very personalities and ideologies had clashed so spectacularly that even decades later, after Dino had accepted his position in his Family and restored his Family’s name to its former glory and more, Xanxus still couldn’t shake the impression of the Dino who cried and cringed with little provocation. 

Though, truthfully, the Bucking Horse had found some confidence and some bite to back up his bark. To the point where Cavallone would point out ( to his face ) his faults and flaws, would remind him of his loss to that other no-good soft hearted cry baby, and had told him once that Squalo should serve another boss. 

Because, as if being different to their very core wasn’t enough, the Tenth Cavallone Boss housed a poorly hidden attraction to his right hand man. Though he knew better than to say anything to Xanxus or Squalo, his eyes sometimes held a calculating glint to it that irritated Xanxus.

While others might not know why Cavallone was here, none of his spies could hazard a guess and they would be punished for it accordingly, Xanxus knew what the Bucking Horse would request even before he opened his mouth.

He waited, seated on his throne, one leg throne arrogantly over the other, cheek propped up with a fist, watching Cavallone with an unwavering stare as Cavallone gathered his wits about him. While Xanxus knew, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t force Cavallone to spit the words out himself, to watch him fidget nervously. At his core, Cavallone was still that boy who had worried about the soon to be Sword Emperor, who had tried to run away from his responsibilities and name, and who had to be branded and whipped into becoming a Boss instead of just _being_ one. 

“The Varia has always been very generous with their gifts.” Cavallone started, sounding rehearsed to Xanxus’ trained ears, starting off with his best grateful and humble look. Xanxus didn’t buy it for a moment, considering Cavallone’s eyes were sharp and almost predatory. It would be a good look if the Bucking Horse could keep it up for more than five minutes at a time. 

When Xanxus didn’t respond, he swallowed, before drawing himself up to his full height, hands clenched by his side. “But this year, I would like to request something different.”

The Bucking Horse didn’t even get to finish his request before Xanxus was grinning, sharp and cruel. Finally, a reason to stomach his company other than his use of their services.

 

\---

 

“What the hell is _he_ doing here?” Squalo snarled incredulously, eyes narrowed and steely. Xanxus might have thought that an overreaction considering Squalo and Cavallone unfortunately tended to get along, but half an hour ago he had ordered Squalo to strip and had bound him to the bed before promptly leaving him there. It was an often enough occurrence that Squalo wasn’t in a frothing rage, but he wasn’t pleased by it, either.

Xanxus ignored the question and the consequent ‘VOOOOI!’, shrugging off his jacket and draping it carelessly over a chair.

“Sit.” It was said silkily enough, but there was no mistaking it for anything other than an order, and obediently, Cavallone complied, taking up an unobtrusive chair a respectable distance from the bed, obvious in where his gaze was going by trying not to be.

“He just watching?” Squalo asked, a small smirk forming over his face as he relaxed a bit into the bed, lifting up a leg to position himself in an obnoxiously showboating manner, some of his anger abating for the moment. He grinned widely, clearly preening under the way that Cavallone’s eyes couldn’t seem to leave him. “You should’ve just said so.”

“He wants you to fuck him.” Xanxus stated blandly, barking out a laugh at the rage that clouded over Squalo’s face, dark and tangible as a rain cloud. For his part, Cavallone didn’t look too ashamed at his desire being laid out in the open, meeting his gaze when Squalo shot a furious look his direction, before Squalo whirled back to scowl at Xanxus.

“I’m not your fucking _ho_ to prostitute out as you goddamn please.” Squalo hissed, voice dangerously low as a sign of true anger. When Squalo went quiet, it was rarely a good sign. Casually, Xanxus rolled up his sleeves as he approached the bed, then, without his expression ever changing, he slammed a fist into Squalo’s face, making his head snap to the side. Distantly, he was aware of Cavallone making a distressed noise, almost getting up from the chair he was currently occupying, but through some force of will stayed put and silent.

Their agreement had been short but ironclad: Cavallone was not to speak unless spoken to nor was he to interfere in anything that might happen between Squalo and Xanxus. Xanxus had put those conditions in place in order to help ‘persuade’ Squalo, though if he had to be truthful, Cavallone speaking would ruin any chance at anything good happening.

Even without the soft hearted, limp dicked Cavallone in the room, this sort of ‘persuasion’ happened often. It was one thing Cavallone might never understand or be able to stomach, which was why no matter how much money the Cavallone Decimo might amass or how strong he got, he would never be able to keep Squalo satisfied.

“Are you disobeying me, shitty shark?” Xanxus asked, eyes narrowed dangerously as Squalo turned back to face him fully, licking up blood from his split lip. His anger hadn’t lessened, but now it was taking on an interested, almost considering, edge. Good.

“You know I won’t be able to get it up for that fucking pissbaby.” Squalo retorted dismissively, smirking at Xanxus as he sat up, the custom chains that kept him tied to the headboard allowing enough slack for the movement. “Don’t have that problem with you, boss.”

Xanxus merely blinked down at him, unmoving for a few heartbeats, before slamming a fist into the side of Squalo’s face again, unflinching at Squalo’s string of loud curses.

“Xanxus!” He spared a dispassionate glance to where Cavallone was sitting, white knuckled in his chair, looking upset and desperate. This had been part of it too, a cruelty that Xanxus would allow himself. He would let Cavallone have what he was asking for, but he would need to take all of it. The good and the bad. The alluring and the grotesque. “You don’t have to-”

“Shut up trash.” Xanxus sneered, eyes blazing.

“Want to bet the next thing out of his mouth is ‘I didn’t want it to be like this!’?” Squalo drawled lazily, sitting back up and spitting off the side of the bed in disgust. “ _O mangiar questa minestra o saltar questa finestra_. No one’s making you stay.”

It was almost commendable, that even under the combined disdainful looks that they were sending him, Cavallone didn’t wilt or even bend. He met their gazes steadily, his mouth a thin line.

“You don’t have to treat him that way.” Cavallone insisted softly, though there was a small hint of spine in that tone that made Xanxus smirk in amusement. He sat down on the bed as Squalo made small gagging noises, tugging against his bindings.

“Fuck you Bucking Horse. Boss is graciously acting like a fluffer because that kind of weak willed talk would make a real man’s dick soft.” Xanxus unlocked the bindings, tossing them to the side as Squalo stood, stalking forward without a hint of shame or embarrassment. Cavallone’s eyes widened comically, and he quickly glanced up at Squalo’s face as he leaned down, resting his wrists against the arms of the chair. “I’ll fuck you, Cavallone, because Xanxus wills it, but you don’t speak out of turn. You don’t look at him, and you better damn well not _touch_ him if you know what’s good for you.”

“Those aren’t the terms, shitty shark.” Xanxus stated, expression unimpressed as Squalo whirled around to glare at him furiously.

“He’s not worthy of breathing the same air as you, much less anything more!” It was impassioned, almost a plea, but Xanxus wasn’t moved by it. He tipped his chin up, eyes narrowed.

“Did you forget who’s the boss?” Squalo opened his mouth to reply, but Cavallone piped up quickly, hands held up in a gesture that was supposed to be harmless.

“Technically since I’m also a boss, I’ll say fine. I can agree to those terms.” It was said quickly, to try to defuse the situation, and he glanced over at Xanxus, smile as polished as ever, if a bit strained at the edges. “If that’s alright with you, Xanxus?”

Cities could have been destroyed and rebuilt in the heavy silence that followed, Xanxus’ eyes sharp and intense as he frowned at the both of them. Then, with the barest movement, he nodded his head, the tension draining out of Squalo’s and Cavallone’s shoulders. 

“Shitty boss.” Squalo muttered, sounding affectionate regardless, before turning his gaze back to Cavallone, sizing him up for a brief second. “You’ll probably want to fuck on the bed.” It was said like it was an insult, and before the Bucking Horse could protest, Squalo closed the distance between them, kissing him roughly. For the first few moments, Cavallone didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, flailing awkwardly somewhere above Squalo’s shoulders before settling on them. Then he relaxed into it, opening his mouth compliantly to let Squalo lick into his mouth, sucking in his tongue eagerly. 

While Dino would have liked this to have happened under better circumstances, where Xanxus wasn’t watching them like some violent and red eyed predatory feline, where maybe they didn’t have to have something like an accord to do this but just _want_ , it wouldn’t hurt anything to have this one night of weakness. Maybe after it was all finished and done, it would be one less ‘what-if’ in his life, one less regret or fantasy to keep him up at night.

He had never had any illusions that Squalo would be gentle, nor would he ask him to be. It was difficult to pinpoint when his admiration for Squalo’s strength and confidence had warped into more, when he had stopped merely worrying about if Squalo was tangled in a vicious battle and started wanting to be there to help in any way he could. It was just as hard to say what _this_ was, if it was just merely a leftover from a boyhood crush or if it was a full blown unrequited love he knew had been doomed since the beginning. 

As if sensing that he was still capable of thought, Squalo bit the bottom of his lip, Dino gasping out in surprise but not exactly complaining. Impatiently, Squalo tugged his jacket off, breaking away from him to help him out of his shirt, scoffing.

“Making me do all the damn work…” Squalo muttered darkly, though without much heat.

“It’s his birthday.” Xanxus replied mockingly, still reclining on the bed. It didn’t look like he had moved a centimeter in the whole time that they had been kissing, expression neutral and bordering on outright boredom. 

“Okay birthday boy, take off the rest unless you need help with that too. You’re not going to fall down on your face, are you?” Squalo asked with a snort, backing up a few paces to give Cavallone room. “Or is Romario right outside the door?” Then, shuddering slightly, he added, “Talk about jobs you couldn’t pay me enough to do.”

“He’s not outside.” Dino cried out, harassed. Still, he followed instructions obediently enough, unbuckling his belt first, surprisingly unselfconscious. “Don’t make it sound like I need to have him around everywhere-” Both of them watched him dispassionately as he tried to hop out of one of his pant legs, managing to get caught in them halfway through and toppling over. Squalo slapped a palm to his face, rubbing it tiredly as Dino made small pitiful noises and shucked off his pants. 

Squalo turned to give Xanxus a look that clearly read ‘do I have to?’. Either to encourage him or so he wouldn’t be the only one in the room with a shirt on, Xanxus started unbuttoning his shirt, smirking at the naked interest on Squalo’s face.

“Bed. Now, Cavallone.” Squalo said, hoisting the Cavallone Decimo up by one arm and shoving him unceremoniously onto the bed, following right after him. 

Strictly objectively speaking, Dino Cavallone was not bad-looking. His honey gold hair was already a tossled mess, his lips slightly swollen from earlier, and he was all lithe muscle. The colorful and winding tattoos were eye catching and would make a good roadmap that he could follow with his teeth and tongue. Squalo would be lying if he wasn’t a little bit _curious_ about the Bucking Horse, specifically why he seemed to follow Squalo around like a wide eyed school boy with a crush, why he had been so intent to worry about him, and why now, when they were all adults and could barely be called associates, he would want Squalo so badly. It was flattering and not unexpected, but also strange. It wasn’t as if Cavallone had a shortage of suitors or people to choose from. Yet he was here. Always when and where he least expected him.

The moment had dragged on long enough, the look on Cavallone’s face starting to become questioning, and even Xanxus stirred a bit behind them. “Shitty shark.” He snapped, a command and a reminder, Squalo hefting out a sigh in annoyance. For all of his efforts, the Bucking Horse was still only half-hard and Squalo had gone soft a while ago, and the mood wasn’t exactly one that would lend to a quick fuck.

“All the _fucking_ work.” Squalo complained, tossing his hair to the side, scraping teeth along the column of Cavallone’s exposed throat, listening with no small amount of satisfaction at how just that made Cavallone moan. Feeling a bit vengeful, he bit and sucked a few hickies into life, the ones that would still peek over the collar of a suit. He held out his hand, Xanxus helpfully coating Squalo’s fingers with lube. “How long have you wanted this, Bucking Horse?” Squalo asked lowly as he licked along the shell of Cavallone’s ear, biting along the edges. “How often have you imagined this when you were alone except for your hand?” 

Before the Bucking Horse could complain, Squalo shoved one finger into his entrance, up to the knuckle. The way that Cavallone cried out and arched only confirmed his long held suspicions that he was a fuckng masochist, which was fine by him. It would make this that much more palatable. He claimed Cavallone’s loud, moaning mouth, kissing him thoroughly and relentlessly, doing shallow thrusts with his finger. It wasn’t enough to do more than tease, but at least Cavallone seemed to be getting into it now, moving his hips fluidly to fuck himself down on that one finger. Cavallone threaded his fingers into his hair, almost gentle, if he wasn’t holding him in place to kiss him back, hungrily and desperately. 

Squalo allowed it for a few minutes before he broke away from him with a wet sound, making his way down to Cavallone’s chest. He paused briefly to bite and lick his nipple to hardness, the whimpering noises Cavallone was making enough to get his own cock stirring in slight interest. The small moans of his name weren’t bad either, and by the time that he got to Cavallone’s dick, it was already significantly more awake than it had been. He glanced up at Cavallone, opening his mouth to breath hot air on his cock, making him shudder with anticipation.

“Happy birthday. This is the only one you’re getting, so enjoy it.” He said sarcastically, before swallowing up Cavallone’s dick. It only took a few passes of his mouth to get him to full hardness, and despite himself he couldn’t help but be slightly impressed. Cavallone was a bit longer than Xanxus was, but not as girthy, though it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He was used to Xanxus fucking into his mouth mercilessly, and just imaging it was enough to make his cock twitch. 

As if reading his mind, he felt Xanxus come up from behind him, biting into the back of his neck and making Squalo moan around his mouthful. Everything about Xanxus was hot as a brand, his mouth marking along the knobs of his spine. When Xanxus’ hand enclosed his dick, he couldn’t help but let Cavallone’s dick slide out of his mouth so he could moan properly, since for all of his complaints about how loud Squalo was, he never seemed to mind it when they were in bed. To keep Cavallone from feeling left out, he shoved two more fingers into him, shuddering as he felt Xanxus start to stroke him, rough and lazy.

“Moan his name, trash. That’s what he wants.” Xanxus said before sinking his teeth into Squalo’s shoulder, making him swear. His grip on Squalo’s cock tightened, scalding hot, painful and _good_ and licking flames of pleasure up his spine. It would be embarrassing how quickly he got hard for Xanxus, but Squalo felt no shame in it, only reveled in the pleasure that Xanxus was here and touching him.

“Squalo.” The Bucking Horse panted, as if to helpfully remind Squalo that he was in fact a participant of this, and that fingers alone weren’t enough for him. His hips were still moving in time with Squalo’s fingers, and when Squalo glanced up to his face, it was flushed and almost pained, on the brink of pleasure but not quite there. He dragged himself back up to Cavallone’s mouth, letting his fingers fall to the wayside as Xanxus slipped a condom on him, grinding against his hand as he lubed him up as well. Impatiently, he pushed Cavallone’s thighs further apart, slamming into him roughly.

Cavallone arched and cried out, hands going to press against the headboard to help him grind down on Squalo, who insisted on marking up the other side of his neck, following the curves of his tattoos. Cavallone was warm and tight against him, enough to make Squalo’s mind go blank. The way Cavallone clamped down around him was almost suffocating, and the way his hips moved against him was no joke. It didn’t seem like this was the first time Cavallone had been fucked, and while that was intriguing, it was a lead for blackmail for another time.

“Fuck, Dino.” Squalo snarled hoarsely into the blonde’s ear, almost laughing at how Cavallone moaned in response, his cock twitching against his chest, leaking precum and smearing it against both of them. Cavallone spread his legs wider, arching off the bed higher in an effort to get Squalo to go deeper into him. The effort was endearing but-

He started when he felt Xanxus nudge up against his entrance, cock twitching hard inside of Cavallone at the tease. It sent Cavallone moaning again, digging his nails into Squalo’s back in an effort to bring him even closer still. His eyes were half-lidded, glazed over with lust, never leaving Squalo’s face. It was so openly affectionate and content that Squalo couldn’t handle it for more than a few seconds, leaning in to kiss Cavallone again, making a point to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood. No matter what he did nor how often he mocked him, Cavallone still looked at him like that, and it irritated him to no end.

Kissing him not only shut up Cavallone, but ensured that when Xanxus rammed into Squalo with little preamble, he wouldn’t scream out the wrong name. While Boss had said to call out Cavallone’s name, there was never any doubt as to who got his blood hot and flowing. It was so forceful, he slid all the way home into Cavallone, the both of them panting and gasping together. 

While fucking Cavallone was new and being with Xanxus wasn’t, it was the latter that he gave himself to completely. Like the rising and sinking tides of the sea, there was no point in trying to fight against Xanxus’ thrusts, and all he could do was try to move with him. He was drawn back when Xanxus withdrew from him, pulled under when Xanxus slammed into him roughly, all the way to the hilt. It burns, all the way to his bones, and he can feel his whole body come alive under him, hot and desperate and straining, as if every cell in his body needed to be touched by Xanxus.

Cavallone was just an added bonus, a place to ground himself from the scorching, unrelenting heat that was Xanxus, his shoulder slick with sweat when Squalo rested his forehead against it, moaning Cavallone’s name ( ‘Dino, Dino, _Dino_ ’ ) when all he wanted to do was scream out Xanxus’ name. If the two men in bed with him knew or cared, it didn’t seem to affect them any. Still, it was Cavallone’s nails digging into his scalp, Cavallone who had wanted this, and if this was what Xanxus wanted from him, then Squalo would do it as perfectly and flawlessly as he did everything, knowing he would be aptly rewarded for his efforts.

To help Cavallone along, he reached between them and started jerking him off. “Fuck Dino, cum already.” He snarled through gritted teeth, and Cavallone let out a startled laugh, twining his hands through Squalo’s hair.

“Give me a reason to.” Cavallone replied breathlessly, eyes sharpening as they focused on Squalo’s face. “So far it seems like Xanxus is doing all the-” He moaned as Squalo bit into his neck, lapping up the sweat and blood on his skin. He sped up his fist on Cavallone’s cock, biting along the blonde’s jaw line until he came, pulling Squalo in for a kiss as he did. 

The sensation of Cavallone squeezing around his cock as he came, moaning and gasping his name against his lips in between kisses, was almost enough to bring him over the edge. It was Xanxus’ nails scratching up along his hips, and over his nipples as he fucked them both through Cavallone’s aftershocks that pushed him over, had him shouting Xanxus’ name as he came violently. 

He held himself up a bit above Cavallone, not quite draped on him but close enough, and he turned his face to kiss Xanxus deeply, teeth clashing against each other as his body went from overheated to oversensitive. Each thrust started to bring more pain than pleasure, but still it wrought moans from Squalo’s lips, lost somewhere in Xanxus’ mouth as they kissed. His movements started to lose some of their grace and smoothness as Xanxus started getting close, burying a fist in Squalo’s hair to tug his head back and bare his throat to him. Squalo offered no resistance, moaning and arching for him, digging his nails into Cavallone’s hip bones to keep himself grounded.

When Xanxus came, it was with an almost feral purr in Squalo’s mouth, enough to make his cock twitch again with renewed heat, even if it was still buried in Cavallone. For a few moments, it was almost peaceful, the only sound was their combined ragged breathing, before Xanxus withdrew, kicking them both out of bed.

They both tumbled out with surprised yelps, Squalo’s significantly louder and full with more curses, Cavallone’s dissolving into helpless laughter. When Squalo turned to look at him in irritation, Cavallone just held his hands up placating, grinning widely.

“It was kind of what I was expecting. Xanxus never changes.” Before Squalo could get huffy on account of his boss, Dino added quickly, “Not that I mind. What are the chances of this being on the table for Christmas?”

“I don’t know Cavallone, how likely is it that I’m going to fucking punch you in the dick in the next five minutes if you’re still here?” Squalo asked snappishly, Cavallone smartly already picking himself up off of the floor.

“Can’t say I didn’t expect that either.” He said, gathering up his clothes, still shooting Squalo a fond look regardless. Weirdo.

From the bed, Squalo heard Xanxus yawn, and he couldn’t help but lean against the bed, resting his head against the top of it to look at Xanxus’ face. 

Cavallone would tell him later it was the look of a man in love, and Squalo would find out not a few seconds later what kind of expression the Cavallone Decimo had when socked hard in the family jewels by a prosthetic hand.

A pretty satisfying one, it turned out. A lot better than his ‘o’ face at any rate.

**Author's Note:**

> 'O mangiar questa minestra o saltar questa finestra' is the Italian way of saying "Take it or leave it". Literally, it's: "Either eat this soup or jump out of this window", "minestra" symbolizing the daily grind. 
> 
> Special thanks to Dem @morphinedementia for providing some Italian, being my resident Squalo expert, and beta reading this trainwreck.


End file.
